One Little Switch
by Kitkate14
Summary: Elena Gilbert is your average teenage girl living in the normal world. Her favorite TV show is hands down The Vampire Diaries all about a teenage girl named Bonnie Bennett, a witch, and her crazy life with all things romance, supernatural, and drama. All Elena wants is to have a life as cool as Bonnie Bennett's. But one day all the characters from TVD show up in our world.


Summary: Elena Gilbert is your average teenage girl living in the normal world with her normal family. Her favorite TV show is hands down The Vampire Diaries all about a teenage girl named Bonnie Bennett, a witch, and her crazy life with all things romance, supernatural, and drama. All Elena wants is to have a life as cool as Bonnie Bennett's. But one day all the characters from TVD suddenly show up in the real world. (Elena lives in our world and is just a huge fan of TVD. She is not in the TVD story line and Bonnie is the main character. All of the seasons are out now, but I am starting this at the end of season one.)

Authors Note: Hey guys! this is my first ever fan fiction and i'm really excited, but I don't really know what I am doing, so sorry i'm just getting the hang of it. If you have any tips please tell me because I have no clue what I am doing. Ju I am a huge TVD fan and I am so excited to be writing. I don't know when I will be able to update because of school and after school activities, but I will try to get a chapter up every week. Hope you guys enjoy :). (Just so you know, I do realize that there is a giant plot whole in the story but let me explain. just pretend that the show is real, but not. Kind of think of it like it is not made of actors and actresses, more like an alternate universe, but people don't know that.)

Hi. I'm Elena Gilbert, the most boring girl in the world. The only thing that keeps me going is the best show ever, The Vampire Diaries. I can't believe that season one is almost over. I go to school at Ocean City high school in New Jersey and I don't have many friends. My parents died four months ago, so i'm kinda on my own. I miss them so much, but I have to move on. It's a new school year and a new me.

I look at the clock from my uncomfortable school chair and strange beige desk. 2:00. Almost time to leave, and I can't help but start daydreaming, and then it leads to me thinking about the night the car flew off the bridge, so I just snap out of it. I just can't get the horrible stops from coming. Then _ding ding ding. Finally_ was all I could think as I carelessly threw my books in my bag and ran out of school. It's a fifteen minute walk home, so I should get a move on. Fifteen minutes turned into 20 minute turned into me walking to the boardwalk turned into me not getting home until 5:00. I just wasted so much time while I was caught in my mind maze.I ended up getting home finally at 5:15.

As I walked in the door I was overwhelmed with a feeling of hunger came over me. I made the only thing that I could make without burning down the kitchen. A PB&J sandwich. It wasn't great but it was fine. I ate it all in the matter of about 10 seconds. I went upstairs and, of course, watched some TVD. I hopped in the shower and blasted some music as I stood there pretty much just pondering life. A lot has happened in the past year, but I don't want to get into it. I decided to get out and get ready for bed seeing that time escaped me once again and it is now already 10:30.

I throw on an old pair of pajamas that I forgot I even had and brushed my long, pin straight, brown hair into a sleek ponytail and take a long look in the mirror. Suddenly a revelation dawned upon me. I look eerily like Katherine Pierce, the antagonist feuding with over the love of Stefan Salvatore, except with straight hair and less determination in my eyes, something that I am trying to gain back. I walk away from my clean, white vanity to my plain, bland bed and get in. I am crazy tired, but I'd rather watch an episode of TVD. I can always get lost in the crazy world of vampires and witches. I am almost done the season, and I can't wait for the new season to be released next 11:30 I decide to got to bed just so that I would not look like a zombie tomorrow morning.

I wake up at 2 am a giant thud from down stairs. Oh My God. What if it's a robber who's trying to kill me. What do I do? Well apparently the obvious answer is to go DOWN STAIRS to see what the noise was. I grabbed the first "weapon" that I could find (AKA the fork from my yogurt this morning). Down the stairs I went as quiet as a baby mouse. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and then I hear a groan from the living room as if someone was in pain. I peaked my head around the corner and my jaw dropped to the floor. In my living room sat Bonnie Bennett, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, and Caroline Forbes. Damon sat up in a haze and said groggily, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore". The last thing I saw was everyone sit up confused and the the world went black.


End file.
